


Fluff and Stuff

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky’s  life skills [5]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Puppy Love, cute bucky, slight mention of wet diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Emotional Support Dogs for veterans is a fairly new thing that I think is wonderful and I support it!





	Fluff and Stuff

Bucky was getting a lot better at dealing with his nightmares. But there were days when he felt like giving up. He didn’t usually attack Steve anymore. He didn’t spend three days afterwards sobbing into his pillow. Sometimes. But he dreamed of having a dog. All the time. He’d told Steve about his desire for a dog. His therapist had suggested a dog might help him with his nightmares.  
Steve had said he would think about it. So, in the meantime, Bucky had nightmares and when he did, he just got up, got a drink of milk, and sat on the couch for awhile until the horrible images receded to the back of his mind.  
Sometimes he had to change if he was soaked. The nighttime incontinence hadn’t gone away either. Steve told him for his ‘age’ he couldn’t expect to stay dry at night.  
“You’re almost my age, you dork,” Bucky had retorted.  
“But you have a birthday coming up,” Steve grinned.  
Bucky would rather not think about birthdays. He’d missed a good many of them. But for Steve’s benefit he smiled. Maybe Steve would forget.  
A few nights later Steve was away on a mission without him, however, he had a nightmare that left him shaking and sweating. He couldn’t calm down. The nightmare had been so vivid he was half sobbing when he called Steve’s cell phone.  
Steve answered sleepily on the second ring. “Hey Buck.”  
“Hey Steve. I had a really bad nightmare.” He tried to gulp back the tears still prickling at the back of his eyes.  
“Hey. It’s okay. Are you okay?” Steve’s concern was evident even over the phone. He hated leaving Bucky alone at night.  
Bucky couldn’t talk over the golf ball stuck in his throat. A soft sob escaped him again. “I’ll try to be,” he quavered. “I just miss you. I hate being alone.”  
“I’ll be home by ten. Eight more hours, okay?” Steve’s voice was calming.  
Bucky took a shaky breath. “Okay.” He hunched over his pillow on the couch, sobbing, until he was cried out. Exhausted, he let himself fall back and doze off.  
Steve got home, entering the apartment quietly with his arm full. Bucky was on the couch.  
“Bucky,” Steve said softly, kneeling beside him and pushing Bucky’s hair out of his face. He saw the tear stains on his cheeks.  
Bucky opened his eyes slowly, sleepily. “Steve! You’re home.”  
“And I brought you something. So you never need to be alone again when I’m gone.” Steve helped Bucky sit up.  
Bucky blinked and then giggled as Steve dropped a wriggling ball of golden fur into his lap. “A puppy? Oh Steve!”. The puppy bounced and rolled over in his frantic attempt to reach Bucky’s face.  
He pulled the puppy into his arms, careful not to crush him. The puppy wiggled, licking his nose and eyes excitedly. Bucky put him down on his lap again, giggling. Bucky laughed as the puppy jumped up and down still trying to reach his face. “What’s his name?”  
“That’s something you get to choose,” Steve grinned. “He’s gonna become an emotional support dog. They’ve started training him already.”  
Bucky didn’t mean to, but he started crying again because he was feeling a little unstable and he was still tired and overwhelmed and happy and grateful. “He’s all mine?”  
Steve put an arm around him and petted the puppy. “All yours, Bucky. I know you need a constant companion to help you through the anxious and terrifying moments. Any name suggestions?”  
Bucky wiped his face and thought for a moment. “Barky Bones!” He cackled at his own crazy pun.  
Steve rolled his eyes. “Uh, Buck, no.” He caught the pup as he nearly fell off Bucky’s lap. “While you think of a name, I’ll get you some underwear. You smell soggy.”  
Bucky petted the soft ears and looked into the deep brown eyes that seemed to understand him already. “Hey little buddy, what should I name you?”  
The puppy licked his hand and lay down on his lap protectively.  
Steve returned and tossed the clean clothes on the chair. “So? What’s his name?” He sat down on the couch behind Bucky. The pup got up, looking at Steve.  
Bucky leaned back against Steve, throwing his head back and laughing as the puppy climbed up and licked his chin, his little tail wagging furiously.  
Steve had to laugh as he wrapped an arm around his friend to keep him upright and to play with the dog. Bucky’s laugh was infectious.  
“How about we call him Max?”  
Bucky gave it some serious thought. “No. I’m gonna call him Sequoia. That means he’ll always be loyal.” He scratched the puppy’s chin and was rewarded with a warm cuddly ball of fluff curled up in his arms. The big brown eyes looked up at Bucky with adoration.  
“We can call him Coi for short,” Steve smiled.  
Bucky nodded leaning into Steve’s shoulder all his attention on his puppy. “This is the best day ever.”  
Steve kissed Bucky’s hair. “I’m glad baby boy. It should be. You know I didn’t forget. Happy birthday.”


End file.
